


Feel

by MissJCM



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>works both for mickey or Ians point of view, maybe more Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

All I can think about his him. His lips, his hips, his smile. All I think about is messing up his hair, it’s always perfect, I wanna destroy that perfection by running my hands through his hair, by tugging on it while he kisses me everywhere, everywhere… I want our bodies to be wrapped on each other. I want our bodies to be pressed so close I can’t tell where one ends and the other starts. I wanna feel his skin on my skin, the softness, the warmth. My skin on fire against his. I want to touch him everywhere, every inch. I wanna feel every inch, kiss every mark, every freckle, every dimple. I want to bite down on his neck. I want to make him fall apart with every touch. I want him to beg for more, to move against me. I want all of him, everything.

**Author's Note:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/post/47202700505


End file.
